Feelings and Reactions
by Lloyd Irving Aurion
Summary: Here it is, my sequel to "A Fluffy Sheloyd Fic". For more summary, see AN inside. (COMPLETE)
1. Regal

A/N: Well, this begins my sequel to my _Fluffy Sheloyd Fic_. So, following the guidance of my reviewers, I have decided to break down the story by dedicating one chapter to each character. The exceptions to this are Lloyd and Sheena, who will share a chapter. Please also note that the reactions will be quite varied. Some will be happy for Lloyd and Sheena, while others will be torn apart by the news. Yes, that means that I am going to have to break my no-angst rule and write an angst filled chapter. Now, I am sure that all of you are wondering who will be where in this, right. This chapter belongs to Regal; following this one will be Presea, then Zelos, then Raine, then Genis, then Collette, then Lloyd and Sheena, and finally ending with Kratos.

Also, before I start the story, I would like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed my fic. You all gave me such wonderful reviews and it really meant a lot to me to see how much everyone liked it. So, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Namco does. Please note that this counts for every chapter.

* * *

(First-person P.O.V.)

Hmmm…to say that I was surprised when I saw Lloyd and Sheena enter Zelos' Manor this morning would be quite accurate. Normally, that would not have been any cause for surprise, considering how close the two had become over the past few weeks. However, holding hands and sharing a brief, yet fiery kiss are not things that fall under the category of normal. And you could tell by the looks on everyone else's faces that we were all of the same mind on that.

That does not, however, mean that I do not approve of their newfound relationship. No, that it quite the contrary. I am very happy for them. Practically everything about them is a perfect compliment to the other. I just had not expected their leap from friendship to happen so quickly. Also, as glad as I am for them, I cannot help but feel that just maybe they should have waited until Mithos' defeat before revealing their feelings for the other. I think that because I am well aware of the strain that it could have on their relationships with others in the group. Namely, Collette and Raine.

Hmmm…it will be sorrowful to see what Lloyd and Sheena's new relationship will do to the young Angel. She holds so much love for him that it will break her heart for her to see him with Sheena. And Raine is so protective of her, like an older sister, or possibly even a mother. No, this will not sit well with either of them. But perhaps I am being too pessimistic. It could be that Collette's love for Lloyd is like his for her, that of a sibling. And perhaps Raine will also give them her blessing. No matter, those are bridges to be crossed when they are come upon. All I can do is give Lloyd and Sheena my unwavering support. For watching them has reminded me so much of my time with Alicia. Seeing them just as in love as we had been, and possibly even more. Yes, they will have my full support, as well as my protection. I will not allow them to go through the same pain that I have endured these long years. Of that, all can be certain.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. And yes, I know that it was short. But really, what else is there to delve into with Regal? His acceptance of any relationship Lloyd might choose is pretty much guaranteed. But don't worry; I don't expect all of the chapters to be this short. Though I believe that it is safe to say that Presea's will be.

Anyway, what did you think? Please let me know if you think it could be improved, just make sure that you include _how_ to improve it. Just saying that it could be won't help me at all. And just so you know, I plan on waiting a bit before I start on the next chapter. I want to get your reactions before I start. It wouldn't do for me to get half-way through the fic only to have to trash it because you guys don't think it's any good. Oh, and don't expect much fluff until Lloyd and Sheena's chapter. After all, it's kind of hard to put fluff in a monologue. Thanks.


	2. Presea

A/N: Good, I am really glad that pretty much everyone liked the first chapter. Regal's, however, will probably be the easiest out of everyone's. Also, I want to thank all of the people who reviewed. And I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last.

What is this emotion? What is it that seeing them together makes me feel? Is it…confusion? Yes, it is confusion. Confusion at not knowing how I should be reacting to this sudden new development. Should I be happy for Lloyd and Sheena as I observe them sleeping in each other's arms? Or should I be angry at the pain that has been caused to Collette? All I can say is that I have been too long without my emotions, and that this is bothersome.

My sleep, as of late, has been restless. I find that my mind is far too active to rest peacefully. I also know what is causing lack of sleep. It is my inability to understand what I feel. Over the course of the last few days, since we saw Lloyd and Sheena together for the first time, my mind has been in turmoil trying to discern what my heart feels. Perhaps I should speak to someone about this? Perhaps Regal could help me understand. After all, he has had experience with these matters before. Or maybe I should speak with Genis. Yes, that is what I will do. Genis can help me understand.

Disappointment, I now must add that to my ever-growing emotions. Genis was unable to help me find the answers that I seek. But, maybe I went to him expecting too much. With all his intellectual knowledge, I sometimes forget that he is still just a child and is not experienced enough in matters such as these. However, while talking with him, I discovered that I am not alone in how I feel. Genis is also faced with conflicting emotions. That knowledge should bring me some form of comfort, yet it does not. I find that I now feel a nearly insuppressible urge to comfort him, and help him. And this only confuses me more.

It is now a new day, not just for me, but for the world. It is the first day since the defeat of Mithos, and I have come to understand what I feel through the help of my friends. I have also been informed by Sheena that I am developing feelings for Genis. That thought worries me, for Genis will live long after I am no longer of this world. That brings a great pain to my heart. I do not wish for him to have to have to endure that loss. So what should I do? Perhaps Kratos would be willing to teach me how to slow my aging. Yes, that is what I will do. I am sure that he will understand, because I finally have.

A/N: Well, that certainly didn't end up the way I expected it. Oh, btw, in case you are wondering I have no intention of keeping each character's reactions limited to Zelos' Manor. I find that if I did that it would become repetitive. Nor do I have any set plan for each character, barring what I believe their basic reaction would be. Everything else, I am just writing as I write.

As for Presea's reaction, someone left me a review saying that she just wouldn't care. As you can see, I do not believe that to be the case. Though she may be outwardly stoic, she is regaining her former self. And I truly hope that I portrayed the confusion that would bring at least decently well. Personally, I think that this chapter may end up being one of my favorites. Also, you can expect Genis' chapter to be a companion to this one. Hope you don't mind that. Anyway, I should have the next chapter out either later today or _early_ tomorrow. So until then, please R&R. Thanks.


	3. Zelos

A/N: Okay, I am going to have to temporarily up the rating to PG-13 to make up for Zelos. Also, as I am writing this before the actual story, I really don't have much clue as to what I am going to be doing. –Insert several minute pause- Well; I just got an idea that might work. So, I had better start before I lose it.

* * *

For the moment, I am alone. Don't have any shallow girls throwing themselves at me in an attempt to get with child so that I will be forced to marry them. Not that they ever will, mind you. That's because I can't, have kids I mean. Every last seed in me is dead. When I think about it though, that may be a good thing. I wouldn't make too good a father; or a husband. And you know what? That part of me, the one that realizes that, really envies Lloyd; because he'll be both. Watching him spin around the dance floor with Sheena, it's pretty easy to see just how much he loves her; and also just how much she loves him.

Looking back on the first time that our little group of heroes found out about them, the others were so ridiculously worried about my reaction. Come on, I may be a rich playboy, but I am not the type to go into a maddening fury of jealousy. Not that I'm not a little jealous mind you. I mean, come on, did you expect me not to be? I've been trying for years to get into Sheena's pants, and then along comes Lloyd and gets her to fall _in love_ with him without even trying. It's enough to infuriate a guy. But it doesn't, because their good for each other. I think I realized that the first time I met Lloyd. His personality, the way he fought so hard to help his half-elf friends, I knew that he would be perfect for her. The only problem was that he was too dense to see it on his own.

That's where I came into the picture. I began to step up my pursuit of Sheena, all the while trying to get my oblivious bud to notice the more attractive sex. And I'll be damned if it didn't work. Within a couple of weeks, Lloyd was coming to me and trying to subtly ask me how to pick up chicks. Even if there was only one that he was interested in. Not that he knew it at that time, mind you. Then, it started happening, Lloyd began pulling away from my cute little angel and started getting closer to my voluptuous hunnie. Not that she was complaining, no, she was getting just as close to him. And look where they are now.

Whoa! That's weird. They were dancing just a second ago. I'll ask around and find out where they went. Wait, never mind asking, I found them. They've headed outside; guess they wanted some quality time alone with each other. Huh, wow, is it really that late all ready? Must have been thinking longer than I had thought. Hmm, no matter, guess I'll just have to hurry up and find someone to spend the night with. Now let's see, who should I…whoa, better scratch that thought. I wasn't the only one to see them leave. Gah, that's the only bad thing about Lloyd and Sheena being together. It's broken poor Collette's heart. Guess I'll be spending the night making sure she has someone near her. And not like _that_, either. Geez, come on, even _I_ have _some_ morals. Oh well, there's always tomorrow to get laid. I'll just have to make up for tonight, too.

* * *

A/N: Well, before you ask, they were at a ball being held to commemorate the re-unification of the two worlds. Note, also, that I am not really thrilled with this chapter, but I think I'll live. I figured that this one would be about the hardest to write. Possibly second to Collette's, but only because I severely hate angst. But that isn't because of the way I felt he would react. But more because of his 'player' status. That meant that there had to be conflicting feelings running through him and that I would have to decide which of the feelings would win out, while finding a way to give the other it's time in the spotlight. Anyway, the next chapter should be better, I hope. And it should be out by tomorrow morning. Thanks. 


	4. Raine

A/N: Time for Raine. Should definitely be interesting, and please note that while the last three chapters have been set chronologically after each other, this one is going back to Zelos' Mansion. Also, I would like to once again thank all of the people who have reviewed this, as well as my other, story. I also know that by updating so frequently, I am losing several reviews, but if I don't update this quickly I am afraid that I won't update at all.

* * *

Why did you do it Lloyd? Didn't you know that it would destroy her? Who am I trying to fool, of coarse you did. But yet you went ahead and did it anyways. Not that there is anyway that you could have stopped it, realistically at least. From the first time I saw you go to Sheena for support, I knew that you had fallen in love with her. I could see it in your eyes, in the way you held yourself around her, and also from the way that you so fiercely guarded her in battle. Let's also not forget the maddening, unstoppable rage you entered when you saw her fall to Shadow's onslaught. In that moment, I don't think I could ever recall a time when neither I, nor Genis had been that frightened. Were you even conscious of what you were doing? Or were you running purely on the instinct of extracting vengeance for the one you love. Well, whichever it was, watching you was horrific, but at the same time I found myself unable to do anything but watch. Watch as you mercilessly rained strike after strike against the dark Summon Spirit. Watch as you broke through his guard before he even got a chance to raise it. Watch as you turned one of the most powerful creatures on either world into a helpless beggar. I wonder what would have happened had Regal not called me to my senses and I had not revived her. Sadly, that is one curiosity that will never leave me, because Regal did call me out of my reverie and I did revive Sheena. I also wonder if, even now, did you know that not one of us will speak of that fight?

No matter, right now all that matters is the broken soul that weeps in my embrace. She hurts so much and I find myself, for all my knowledge, unable to do anything to make her pain go away. I, who, with my healing arts can even bring life back to the deceased, cannot heal the broken heart of one of my most beloved students. Only you, Lloyd, have the capacity to restore her. But you won't, because that would mean destroying not only your heart, but the heart of the woman that you love so deeply. Do you know that right now, part of me demands that you pay for the pain that you have raised on this innocent child? Do you know that part of me wants nothing more than to make you suffer? Do you know that all another part of me wants to do is embrace you and whisper how proud and happy I am that you have found love? I hope you do. I also hope that you never let go of her and that you never force her to go through what Collette is at this moment.

Oh Collette, it hurts, I know it does. But it will eventually get better, I promise. It may not happen this week, or this month, this year, or even this decade! But it will, and I promise that you will always have a shoulder to cry on, even if it isn't mine. Tell me Collette, you do know that he still loves you, don't you? It may not be the kind of love that you want from him, but he does. Take consolation in that fact, that he still does and always will have a place in his heart reserved solely for you. I know that alone won't stop all the pain, but it should help.

Poor Collette, you have cried yourself into slumber. I hope you have sweet, pleasant dreams, but I know you won't. I know exactly what you'll dream of, and I will once again find myself unable to help you. Oh Lloyd, my precious student, do you know that by breaking Collette's heart you have unintentionally broken mine as well? For a teacher like me, the pain of not being able to comfort her students is one of the greatest pains in the world. And, like Collette, the one person who could ease my pain cannot. Oh Kratos, why must we fight you?

* * *

A/N: Did I end that in a good place? Please let me know. If not, I will gladly write more to it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and the next chapter should be out tomorrow. Thanks 


	5. Genis

A/N: Time for Genis' chapter and I suddenly find myself at a loss for what to do. I mean, essentially this is just going to be a mixture of Raine's and Presea's reactions, set in a manner like Presea's. Alas, it must be done. No matter how unoriginal it might end up. And who knows, I might surprise myself. Enjoy.

* * *

Ugh, Lloyd, there you go making things much harder than they need to be; again. You couldn't have just been happy with Collette, could you? No, you had to go and do something stupid like fall in love with Sheena. Honestly, I really wonder sometimes if you care about Collette at all. Like when that priest came stumbling into our classroom in Iselia and told Collette about the Renegades attacking the Martel Temple. You were actually going to let Collette go there by herself!

No, I'm not being fair here. Especially since that whole priest in the room thing didn't happen. Though I suspect it would have if I had been able to curb your stupid curiosity, but that's beside the point. I'm the one being stupid now. I'm here blaming you for something that you can't help. You know though, that doesn't make it any easier for me to accept. And then when I see how happy you and Sheena look, and I think about how Collette is crying her eyes out right now, I lose any progress at taming my anger that my logic had made. Then, to top it off, I get even madder because I can't control it. Boy, I sure am well off.

It's been a few days since we found out about you and Sheena and I can gladly say that my initial anger has began to settle. Though it will probably be some time before it ever goes away. But seeing how content the two of you look together is beginning to have an opposite effect to what it had originally. Now it's actually starting to help me be happy for you.

A couple more days have gone by and…huh, Presea? You want to talk to me. All right Genis, cool it, what ever you do don't act like a blushing idiot. Sure Presea, what do you want to talk about? …You're having trouble with what you are feeling and you want my help in sorting it out. I wish I could help you Presea, I really do. But how am I supposed to help someone when I can't even help myself? I'm sorry Presea.

This royally sucks! Now, not only can I not get my feelings about Lloyd and Sheena under grips, I have to contend with the sadness of not being able to help Presea. You know, sometimes I really hate being young, cause for all of by intellect I have basically no life experience to go with it. But then I think about how much longer than everyone else I'm going to live, and I get even sadder. Knowing that I'm going to have to watch as all of my friends grow old and die while I stay young is enough to make me sick to my stomach. And then I think about how I'm going to have to live most of my life without the girl I've fallen in love with, and it makes me want to shrivel up and die.

About a thousand years have passed since we beat Mithos. Most of our friends died centuries ago. And Raine, somehow I always thought she would be here. She was so lively, even into her final days. We had to bury her last year, and it was beyond question the hardest thing I have ever done. I can only give thanks that will never have to go through burying Presea. That's right, even though she failed to convince Kratos and Yuan to teach her how to slow her aging, she's still here with me just as alive as I am. I can't thank Lloyd enough for that. He used the Eternal Sword to bind Presea's life to mine so that she would always be here with me. Our time is almost up though, and as much as we don't want to, we're going to have to leave them. Lloyd and Sheena, I mean. That's right, they're both still going strong and looking every bit as young as they were when Lloyd asked Origin and the Eternal Sword to make it so that they would always be around to safeguard the great tree Yggdrasill. I suspect that those two will live to see the implosion of our local star. Or maybe they won't. It could be that Origin will take them to his eternal home before that happens. Either way, those two are incredible. They've endured so much pain from losing children and grandchildren, only to have more and lose them as well. They don't have kids often though, one or two every three-or-so hundred years. Don't want too many people with Lloyd's genes running around acting all noble. Just one is more than enough. Even through it all, Lloyd has continued to be one of the best friends I could ever have had. And he's told me several times that all of the wonderful memories are worth the pain that they go through. But, then again, this is Lloyd I'm talking about; and he's never been the brightest of people. Presea seems to agree with him though, so if she does then he must be right.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I definitely surprised myself with that one. I had never even thought about having Lloyd do that with the Eternal Sword until I was typing it out. But it sounds like something he would do, so why not. Anyway, Collette's angst fest is next. I really don't know when you can expect it out. Maybe tomorrow, maybe Monday. But I will be finished with this fic by the end of next week. Hope you liked it, please R&R. 


	6. Collette

A/N: Not looking forward to writing this chapter. Angst is not my specialty; in fact it is pretty well the opposite of my specialty. But alas, it must be done, for this is quite possibly the most anticipated chapter. Well, next to Lloyd and Sheena's at least. You might want to have some tissues handy just in case, I really don't know how sad this is going to be.

* * *

No, no it's not true. Lloyd wouldn't do this to me. He loves me. Lloyd loves me, not Sheena. So then why is he holding her like that? Why is he giving her his kisses and accepting hers in return. Doesn't he know how much this is hurting me? Can't he see the tears running down my face? Why won't he stop? Why won't he comfort me like he used to? Why won't he just let her go? Why won't he love _me_?

I can feel my mind start to close itself off, to protect itself from the pain. It takes my senses with it. I lose my sense of taste first; it is followed shortly by my sense of smell. My hearing vanishes next, and slowly, my sight begins to dim until I can't see anything. Not even a wall of black, there's just nothing there. The only thing I have left is my ability to feel, and the only reason I know that is because I can still feel the tears that just won't stop. Numbed, I turn around and walk back into my room. I know that I don't want to be alone, but I also know that if I stay in there the pain will kill me.

I've lost all track of time. I have no idea how long I've been sitting here by myself. Just me and my tears. I don't even realize there is someone else in the room with me until they sit beside me and pull me into their embrace. For a second in my numbed state, he person holding me is Lloyd. But then my mind opens itself back up, bringing the rest of my senses with it and I realize that it is Professor Raine. It is then that I cannot take anymore and the dam bursts. I throw my arms around her and I sob uncontrollably because I realize that it's true. Lloyd no longer loves me, because Sheena stole him from me.

It feels like hours since I started sobbing, and it probably has been. I can hear the Professor whispering encouraging words to me, but I can't even register what they are. My whole being is weeping and hurting and I wish I would just die so that the pain would go away. But I won't. For some reason it just won't happen. What else is there to live for if I can't have Lloyd? Why do I have to suffer like this? Have I really committed such horrible crimes that this is to be my punishment? To have to live the rest of my life watching the one I love in the arms of another! Why won't someone just make it stop?

It's been weeks since my heart was shattered and I have, somehow, been able to survive. I try to put on a cheerful façade for everyone; make them think that I am all right. But I'm not! The pain hasn't lessened one single bit. The only thing that helps at all is to see that Lloyd is happy. I have accepted that his heart belongs to Sheena, but that doesn't make it any easier. Like now, as I watch them take each other's hand and slowly leave the ball to do who knows what with each other, I can feel the tears begin to rise again. Then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Zelos with a sad smile on his face. Gently, he nods his head in the direction of the door before placing his arm around my shoulders and leading me back to his manor. He'll be there with me all night, giving me a shoulder to cry on, unless the Professor comes and takes his place.

It has been almost two years since the worlds were reunited and Lloyd and Sheena got married today. It has gotten a little better, but it still hurts so much. I almost didn't attend the wedding, because it meant that I had finally lost him to her permanently. I guess that somewhere, deep down, there had always been this hope that he would fall out of love with her and come back to me. But their wedding signified the destruction of that hope. I am happy for them, really. They make each other happy. And according to Verius, Lloyd and Sheena are eternal soul mates. That makes it slightly easier, but not a lot. All of the Summon Spirits were there, with Origin leading the service and performing the sacred duties. I can't help but wonder if they would do that for any of the rest of us. Somehow, I doubt it. That wasn't the big shocker though, what really hurt was when Lloyd used the Eternal Sword to make the two of them immortal so that he could always protect Yggdrasill and Sheena could stay with him forever. Somehow, I know that if that were me in Sheena's place that he never would have done that.

I'm tired, so very tired. It has been so many years since that day. I'm almost eighty-three years old. It still hurts too. Even after almost seventy years, it still hurts that Lloyd didn't choose me. I sometimes still cry over it. Usually after they have visited me here in Iselia. I never married, never dated anyone or even considered looking. I knew that if I did, the entire time I would see his face and that would have hurt too much. I'm going to die soon. I can all ready feel it happening. Chances are I won't make it through the winter. Soon, I'll be joining Regal and Zelos in Origin's home. That's a place most people won't ever get to see. It is the home for only those whom Origin deems worthy. All of our group will eventually wind up there. Even Kratos and Yuan, or so says Lloyd. I wonder if Mithos will be there one day? It doesn't matter though. What does matter is that Genis and Presea are visiting tomorrow. Another of Lloyd's uses of the Eternal Sword, binding Presea's life to Genis' so that she will age and die with him. They were so happy when Lloyd did that. But I could tell that it had been Sheena's idea. They still love each other so much, at it only seems to get stronger with time. I truly am happy for them. Even if it did cost me my own happiness. Maybe I'll be happy when I go to the afterlife. After all, I don't think they'd let me be sad for eternity. I hope.

* * *

A/N: Whew, boy, am I glad that that is over. Just to let you guys know, I don't hate Collette. I don't like her, but I don't hate her. Which is something at least a couple of you guys do. But even if you do hate her, please try to put yourself in her situation. I think she deserves at least a little bit of sympathy, so no 'Suffer Collette, I wish you would die' reviews, okay. Anyway, you can probably expect the next chapter to be, by far, the longest. That being said, I have no idea when you can expect it up. But it will be fluff filled and I will try to keep any angst out of it. Though that may be impossible considering everything that has to go into it. If you guys want me to follow their life together until the end of Symphonia, that is. Or would you rather I just have it over one scene where they talk about everyone's reactions and do some fluffy activities? Please let me know, as I would really appreciate it. Guess that means I will have to lay off starting it for a couple of days to give you guys time to review. Oh well, Thanks. 


	7. Lloyd and Sheena

A/N: Well, since only one person told me which route to go with this, I've decided to do something completely different. This is the fluff chapter. In an attempt to keep all angst out, I have decided that this will cover the wedding of Lloyd and Sheena. Please note however, while they would most likely have a traditional Mizuho wedding, I have basically no knowledge of Japanese weddings. Therefore, I'm winging this from here to the other side of China. Enjoy.

* * *

_Lloyd…_

I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my entire life. My heart is racing, my palms are sweaty, it's a chore and a half to try and keep my breathing at least somewhat steady, and I just know that _someone_ is going to try and ruin this. Man, if I had known it would be this bad, I would have taken Sheena to Altamira and we would have eloped. I don't know what I'm so worried about though. All of the Summon Spirits are going to be in attendance and I seriously doubt that anyone is going to try and stop something that they want this badly. Originally, we were going to have Martel be the one to marry us; but then Origin appeared out of wherever it is he comes from and practically demanded that _he_ be allowed to do the service. And when you've got a guy twice you're size with four arms and four very sharp swords telling you to let him do something, you don't say no. But, because we're holding it at Yggdrasill, Martel is still attending.

Actually, there's a pretty big crowd that is in attendance. Not counting all of the spirits, who are stationed behind Origin so they don't block anyone's view; and all of our family and companions who have front row seats, most of Mizuho is here. Also, King Tethe'alla the somthingth and Princess Hilda are here. Then there's also everyone from Iselia, several from Luin, a surprisingly large number of uninvited Katz, the five Gnomelettes, a few from…pretty much everywhere now that I really look. I really didn't think there would be this many people. Dad, however, couldn't make it. Apparently something is happening on Derris Kharlan and he can't get away. Arghh, what am I doing, I don't have time to be sad, it's about to start.

_Sheena…_

I didn't think I'd be this nervous. Not that I have anything to worry about, really. Anyone who tries to disrupt my wedding is going to find themselves on a one way trip to the afterlife. All of the Summon Spirits are under strict orders to take no prisoners should this be disrupted. Oddly though, they were only too happy to agree. It's almost like they were planning on that anyways. Ah, there's the music, which means it's time to start. Come on Grandpa let's go. Grandpa…?

_Third Person-Omniscient…_

"Chief Igaguri has taken his place with the others," said a deep voice from behind Sheena.

Twirling around, Sheena could only stare gapingly at the voices owner.

"You're surprised to see me? Come now, did you truly think I miss this. No matter, now is not the time for chit-chat," he stated before taking the few steps to Sheena and offering his arm. "I have been asked to walk you in your grandfather's place."

Mentally shaking her head, Sheena smiled up at he man before turning to face the direction of the tree and hooking her arm in with his.

"Lloyd's going to be so glad you could make it," she told him as they started walking towards the ceremony.

"I know," he replied, before adding. "You look very beautiful Sheena."

"Thanks," she said quietly, before they turned the corner into the sea of attendees. Watching the reaction of the man she was about to marry, Sheena couldn't stop the gentle smile that spread across her face as she saw Lloyd's eyes widen at the sight of the man beside her.

'Dad?' thought Lloyd, 'is it really…but he said.' Shifting his gaze from Kratos to Sheena, Lloyd froze. Walking towards him was the single most beautiful sight he had ever come to behold. Everything else just seemed to disappear as he watched the woman that captured his heart walking towards him. When they reached him, Lloyd was only vaguely aware of the hug he gave his father and was completely unaware of Regal relinquishing his place at Lloyd's right hand side to the older man. No, the only thing Lloyd was aware of was the goddess standing next to him as he turned to take her hands in his own. Even the words spoken by Origin were only dimly recognized by the farthest reaches of his mind.

"Denizens of Symphonia, we are gathered here today before the Mana Tree Yggdrasill to bind these two saviors of our world in eternal marriage," he began, looking out over the crowd and using a small part of his power to send his voice out so that everyone could hear equally well. "Some of us are here for the respect we have for these two warriors, while others are here because of the friendship that has been given you, and then there are those that are here out of love. Though no matter what precipice you stand here on, our reason for being here are all the same."

Not even half-listening to what was being said, Lloyd and Sheena were only interested in each other. Their gaze being completely held by the love and joy in the other's eyes; time seemed to stay at a stand still while flying by at speeds they had never thought possible. For the two of them, it was only too soon that the time to say their vows to each other came.

"Now," spoke Origin in a whisper that was audible to all in attendance. "State your vows to each other so that this pact may be secured."

Momentarily shifting their gaze from each other to the spirit, they nodded their heads in unison and turned their eyes back to each other.

Going first, Lloyd vowed. "I, Lloyd Irving, vow to you, Sheena Fujibayashi, to love you with every breath I take until my life on this plane is no more. I vow to you that I will be forever faithful even after death do we part. I vow that through whatever life and fate may throw at us I will always stand at your side and be there to protect you. Finally, I vow that never will I break your heart and force you into anything that you do not want, for now till the end of time and beyond."

Finishing his vow, he turned to take the wedding wing Dirk had made for them. Having only mild surprise at finding his father there instead of Regal, he took the simple gold band in his fingers and turned back to Sheena. Taking her left hand in his own, Lloyd gently slid the gold band onto her ring finger before returning to meet her loving gaze and hear her vow.

Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Sheena stated. "I, Sheena Fujibayashi, vow to you, Lloyd Irving, to love you with every breath I take until my life on this plane is no more. I vow to you that I will be forever faithful even after death do we part. I vow that through whatever life and fate may throw at us I will always stand at your side and be there to protect you. Finally, I vow that never will I break your heart and force you into anything that you do not want, for now till the end of time and beyond."

In much the same fashion as Lloyd, Sheena finished her vow and produced the wedding band that she would give to Lloyd. Taking his left hand in her own, like he did with her, Sheena slowly slid the golden band onto his ring finger and returned her gaze to his.

"The vows have been stated. Do you both accept these vows?" asked Origin calmly, though smiling brightly.

"We do," they said in unison, each trying to pour out all of their love for the other through their eyes.

"Very well, the vows have been accepted. If there is any being here that has any reason that these two should not be married let that being speak now or forever hold their peace," he said; he, as well as the other spirits, gathering their mana and preparing to kill anyone who dared to speak.

Thankfully, the audience was silent and no objections were made. As each Summon Spirit released their gathered mana, Origin continued.

"No one has spoken, and the time for such things is now past. Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi, it is with the utmost happiness that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," he told them, his happiness for them clearly evident.

Releasing her hands, Lloyd slowly raised Sheena's veil. The veil now raised, Lloyd brought his left hand to his wife's face and gently caressed it before wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her to him for the sealing kiss.

With the meeting of their lips, the entire congregation erupted in cheers and clapping that continued on well after the kiss was broken.

Pulling away from the kiss after several seconds, Lloyd once again met his wife's gaze. Staring at each other for a few seconds, Lloyd whispered.

"I love you, Sheena."

"I love you, too, Lloyd," she replied also whispering.

"Congratulations, pact-bearers. May your life together be full of love and happiness. And remember, should you ever need us, do not hesitate to call on us," said Origin as the Summon Spirits began to disappear.

"We won't," replied Sheena. "And thank you for all you've done for us. If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't be here right now."

"It was our pleasure, pact-bearer," he told her softly before finally returning to his home.

"Hey you two, let's go," shouted Zelos. "You've got a party to get started and guests to feed. So come on," he told them cheerfully.

"He's right you know," Lloyd told Sheena.

"Fine," she said, sighing with mock exasperation, before smiling coyly. "Aren't you supposed to carry me out of here Lloyd?"

"Yes I am," he replied, before slipping one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifting her into the safety of his arms. Then, feeling someone place a hand on his shoulder, Lloyd turned to meet the smiling face of his father.

"I very proud of you Lloyd, and I hope you know that Anna is as well. And I also wish to say that I'm sorry for making you think I wouldn't be here," he said to them.

"I know dad, and don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're here," Lloyd replied.

"Yeah, what he said, Kratos," said Sheena, agreeing with her husband.

"Good. Well then, let's be on our way shall we. Before that ridiculous Chosen tries something he may live to regret," Kratos stated, placing his hand on his son's back and applying a gentle pressure indicating that Lloyd should start walking.

"Sure thing dad," Lloyd replied, before walking down the aisle carrying his bride.

"This is perfect," whispered Sheena as he carried her away from the tree.

"You're right, Sheena. It is," he told her, smiling down at her. As he cleared the last of the guests, he continued. "And we've got our whole life together to make as many perfect memories as we can. So let's start now."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. How did you like it? And I know, there wasn't much on any of the other characters and there was nothing on how they reacted to everyone else's reactions. But hey, I figured that I met my angst quota for a while with that last chapter. Anyway, one more chapter left. So, please review. And read the Omake below. I think some of you will like them.

* * *

Omake1 (for Zelos haters): "Very well, the vows have been accepted. If there is any being here that has any reason that these two should not be married let that being speak now or forever hold their peace," he said; he, as well as the other spirits, gathering their mana and preparing to kill anyone who dared to speak.

Unaware of the danger, Zelos had had all he could take. Sheena was supposed to be his hunnie. Not Lloyd's. With that belie in mind, Zelos prepared himself for, what he didn't know would be, the last mistake he would ever make.

"Yeah, I do," he started before being interrupted by Sheena.

"Guys," she said angrily.

BOOM BANG SPLASH FRRR WHOOOOSH ZAP

Ten attacks later, the once living Chosen was now nothing more than dust in the wind.

"Anyone else?" questioned Origin, and everyone simultaneously shook their heads no. "No? Good."

Omake2 (for Collette haters): "Very well, the vows have been accepted. If there is any being here that has any reason that these two should not be married let that being speak now or forever hold their peace," he said; he, as well as the other spirits, gathering their mana and preparing to kill anyone who dared to speak.

'Why does Sheena get Lloyd? He's supposed to love me, right. That's right. That means that she just put some kind of weird spell on him to make him think that he's in love with her. I have to break it. But how?' wondered Collette.

Little did Collette know, Verius was keeping tabs on what everyone was thinking. Sensing that Collette was about to speak, he quickly announced it to the others, who promptly turned to her and…

BOOM BANG SPLASH FRRR WHOOOOSH ZAP

Everyone looked on in shock as Collette's life was taken right in front of their eyes. Utterly confused and wanting an explanation, Lloyd and Sheena turned to Origin. Seeing the question in their eyes, the King of the Summon Spirits shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Verius said that she was about to object," he told them, as if that made their actions perfectly justified.

"Ohhh," mouthed Lloyd and Sheena, together, before shrugging their shoulders and telling him to continue with the service.


	8. Kratos

A/N: This is the last chapter of this fic. You guys have no idea how glad I am that you have enjoyed reading this fic. I thank you. On to business, this details how I feel Kratos would react to Lloyd and Sheena's relationship. As you saw in the last chapter, Kratos accepts it and is quite pleased with them. That will not change. I believe that Kratos would undoubtedly be their biggest supporter, though he may not say it in words. I also believe that were he able to pick one of the girls to be Lloyd's wife, it would be Sheena. You will find out why when you read. Once again, thanks for supporting me, and I have absolutely no idea how long this will end up being.

* * *

"Kratos, come have a look at this," I heard Yggdrasill say to me. I can only assume that he has been watching Lloyd and his friends again. He must have found something that he finds amusing.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, and wanting to satisfy my own curiosity, I go the viewing screen that he is at. Sure enough, I find that he is indeed watching my son. That in itself holds no surprise for me. There are, however, two things that do. The first is what is on the viewing screen. The second is the look on Yggdrasill face when he turns to acknowledge my presence.

"What do you think of this?" he asks me, turning back to the screen. Turning my eyes back to the screen, I wait a few seconds before answering.

"That would depend on whether or not you wish for me to be honest with you, Lord Yggdrasill," I tell him, knowing that the truth of my feelings on the matter could have dire consequences.

"Of course I want the truth," he says, his voice taking on an almost chiding tone.

"Very well, then I shall give it to you," I tell him, my voice gaining the slightest hint of mirth. "I am glad. I do not believe that there could be any woman that would be better for my son than Sheena."

Turning back to face me once again, he stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face. After several somewhat tense moments, he replies.

"I agree."

Those two little words lead me to the second thing that surprises me about this. Yggdrasill truly seems to be pleased with this unexpected turn of events. Something I find quite hard to understand. He must have noticed this, because before I could get the opportunity to voice my concerns, he adds.

"Lloyd may be my adversary in this game of chess, but do not forget that his father is one of my best friends as well as my mentor. As such, it is actually quite easy for me to be happy that your son has found love."

"But doesn't this go against your plans?" I find myself asking.

"How so?" he questions, looking quite puzzled.

"This newly formed relationship gives them something new to fight for. And it gives them new strength to fight with. It is no secret to me that Lloyd and Sheena are the two that you worry the most about. Sheena because she strips you of your pacts, and Lloyd because even though he is not a half-elf, he could easily take the Eternal Sword from you," I tell him, knowing full well that he all ready knows this.

"Be that as it may, they will only take the Eternal Sword if we allow them to, don't you agree?"

He has a point. To wield the Eternal Sword first requires that one be recognized by Origin. And as the seal of Origin, the only way for that to happen is for the mana in my body to be released. Nodding my head in agreement, I wait for him to continue.

"Then what have we to worry about?" he asked me, completely safe in his belief that he would triumph.

"They will eventually take an offensive plan of attack; as such it is inevitable that I will be forced to face them in battle once again. We also know that the Chosen of Tethe'alla knows the whereabouts of the Aionis. Should he decide to fight with them, it would be entirely possible for them to gain the necessary requirements to allow Lloyd to wield the Eternal Sword."

Saying nothing in response, he turns his attention back to the screen the new couple. There is nothing but silence for several minutes before he breaks it again.

"Does watching this remind you of your time with Anna?" he asks quietly, still watching the screen.

For a moment, my mind stumbles. There is little I can say in response. Everything reminds me of my time with Anna.

"It does," I say, hoping to keep my voice as stoic as possible.

"Of course it does," he replies. "That was a foolish question, I apologize."

Knowing he cannot see me, I still shake my head and retort. "Everything reminds me of Anna in some way or another."

"I know, that is why I apologized. Asking you if that reminded you of Anna would be like asking me if something reminded me of Martel. Though the love I have for my dear sister may not be the same kind of love you shared with your late wife, it is no less in strength."

We endure several more minutes of silence before Yggdrasill speaks again.

"I am going to go lie down. I still have not fully recovered from my wounds. You may stay here and continue watching if you desire," he says before leaving me to the emptiness of the room.

Shaking my head after he leaves, I walk forward and turn off the viewing screen. Watching it, I cannot help but feel that I am invading their privacy. Having done that, I also exit the room only to return to my own.

Sitting back down on my bed, I allow my mind to wander to the scene I just viewed. I did not lie when I said that there could be no one better for Lloyd then the beautiful ninja. There are many who would disagree with that statement. Most of who would say that Collette is the best for him. That is not the case, however. Collette is far too self-sacrificing to be good for Lloyd. That trait of hers clashes too drastically with Lloyd's desire to sacrifice none.

Also, there is the fact that Lloyd is a person who acts without thinking. While it is true that Collette would follow Lloyd anywhere without question, which once again sets them at odds for having a lasting relationship. Sheena, on the other hand, will only follow Lloyd when she feels that it is safe to do so. If she doesn't, she will not hesitate to drag Lloyd in the opposite direction to keep him from doing something stupid. Lloyd desperately needs that reliability.

Then there is all of the common ground between them. I learned very quickly that Lloyd and Sheena are almost carbon copies of each other, minus the obvious gender and fighting style differences. They have the same outlook on life, the same mindset that you don't need a reason to help someone in need, and the same burning desire to protect those that they care about. Collette's only real belief is that everyone should do everything that they can to help others. She refuses to make any acknowledgement that there are those who are simply beyond help. That could very well be the end of her one day.

So yes, I hold fast to my belief that Sheena is the one for my son. And I will do everything I can to ensure that they do not suffer like I have. Even though it means betraying my pupil and friend, Lloyd must have the Eternal Sword. I will make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Longer than I expected it to be. No matter, I like it, especially the conversation with Yggdrasill. Anyway, I said that I would have this done by the end of this week and I have four days to spare. Remember, please review. 


End file.
